


there was a reason why you never liked potions;

by lgbtshark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, there is some karolsen because i love and miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtshark/pseuds/lgbtshark
Summary: before alex, maggie never knew what amortentia smelt like.or: a sanvers hp au





	there was a reason why you never liked potions;

**Author's Note:**

> whoops this turned out way longer than i had planned. 
> 
> as alwawys, enjoy. xx

**a slytherin and a hufflepuff;**

 

When Maggie first arrived to Hogwarts, she was terrified and wanted to go back to her old school. She may not had any friends there, but at least she knew the teacher’s and the headmaster was quite fond of her. Well, was. Her aunt was so proud and happy when she announced that Maggie would be transfered to Hogwarts and Maggie tried her best to smile.

 

And it worked, because her aunt didn’t noticed that she was fake smiling. But it really wasn’t her aunt’s fault. With time, Maggie had mastered a perfectly fake smile and she knew exactly how to act and how her expressions should be. She really was an expert at that.

 

After her aunt dropped her off the train, she gave Maggie one last and big hug and kissed her on the cheek. “You are going to love it there, Maggie.” Maggie nodded, trying her best to show her aunt that she was excited. That she was happy and that she was going to have the absolutely best time of her life.

 

The first day wasn’t as bad as Maggie had expected. Even though she was in her last year, she had to go through a ceremony, which involved a speaking hat. She never had any problems with people staring at her, after all this time she just got used do this. But having a whole hall of people gawking at her, almost looking excited, she just wanted to go through her room and curl up in her bed and sleep until the year was over.

 

A few minutes had passed until the hat spoke up, almost screaming through the hall. “Hufflepuff!” A loud applause roared from one table, the other tables applauded politely and Maggie let out a quiet sigh, getting up from the chair and sat down at the table.

 

Just seconds after she had let herself down on the bench, a female voice spoke up. “Hey, I’m Kara. It’s really nice to meet you.” The girl had offered her a hand, a huge smile on her face and Maggie replied with shaking her hand, a small smiled formed on her lips.

 

Maybe, this year wasn’t going to be as bad as she thought.

 

**

 

It turned out that Kara and Maggie didn’t get as along as Maggie had wished. Not that she hated her, or that Kara hated her. But they had literally nothing in common. Maggie absolutely loved quidditch, while Kara was more of a potions fan, which Maggie hated with passion. She just didn’t get the potions right. Never. After all this time, Maggie had expected that she was probably going to fail potions.

 

But then Kara introduced her to her friends. At her old school, mixing houses together was forbidden, so when she sat down at a table with two Slytherin, one Gryffindor and one Ravenclaw, she was astound for a few minutes, unable to say anything.

 

“I’m James, Gryffindor. Kara had told me a lot about you.” A very good looking boy was holding out his hand, a similar smile to Kara on her face and Maggie smiled back at him and shock is his hand.

 

“I hope only good things.” Maggie snorted and James laughed. “Kara had spoken about quidditch voluntary for the first time in her life. All thanks to you.” He replied cheekily and Kara hit him playfully on his shoulder but quickly pressed a short kiss on his cheek.

 

Another voice appeared through Maggie’s ears. “I’m Winn. Ravenclaw and somehow the nerd of this group of nerds.” He said, laughing at his own joke and Maggie snorted again. 

  
Two other girls were sitting at the table, and according to their school uniform, they belonged to Slytherin. At the sight of the green snake, a shiver went through her body. Maggie wasn’t very fond of them. And probably never would be.

 

“I’m Lucy and this is Lena.” The short girl, not as short as Maggie though, spoke up, a smile on her face as well. Somehow, having all those friendly people around her made her feel uneasy and all she could was nod.

 

“It must be hard being the new one here.” One of the Slytherin’s, Lena, said out loud and Maggie nodded slightly. “It’s a lot to get used to.” Just then, James swung his arm around her shoulder. “If you need any help with anything, just let us know, okay?” All of them nodded in union and Maggie wrinkled her eyebrows together for a short second, but then put on a smile, a real one this time and nodded.

 

“Thank you. I really appreciate this.”

 

Just then, another girl walked towards the table, of course another Slytherin Maggie thought and embraced Kara into a hug. 

 

“Where the hell have you all been? Weren’t we supposed to meet on the quidditch field for practise?” Maggie was taken back for a few seconds. The girl was beyond beautiful and Maggie was never more glad in her life that she was gay.

 

Her hair was wavy, a Slytherin scarf around her neck and Maggie swore she would be able to lose herself in her brown eyes.

 

Yup, she was gay as hell. And apparently she was attracted to a Slytherin. Her first week was just going perfectly.

 

“Who is this?” She pointed at Maggie and before Maggie could introduce herself, Kara chirped in and put one arm around Maggie’s shoulder. “Maggie Sawyer. Remember the one I told you about? The one who is as obsessed with quidditch as you are?”

 

Maggie scoffed and playfully rolled her eyes at the fellow Hufflepuff. “I’m not that obsessed.” But Kara gave her a look. 

 

“I’m Alex. Alex Danvers.” The girl, Alex, hold out her hand and Maggie got up from the bench and shook her hand. “Maggie Sawyer. Perhaps you are up for a match some time?” Maggie irked her eyebrow and for a brief moment Maggie could have sworn she saw Alex eyes flickering over her lips. 

 

“Think you can handle me, Sawyer?” Alex gave her a smirk which turned into a small smile and Maggie felt her heartbeat rising, and smiled back at her.

 

“You are on, Danvers.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie learned that Kara and Alex were sisters. Well, Kara was adopted, but if no one had told her that Kara was not blood related to Alex, she would have never noticed. And Maggie could see that their deeply cared for each other and she that everyone in their group of friends loved those two with all their had.

 

But somehow, those two couldn’t be more different. Kara was always smiling, friendly to everyone and it seemed that she could never hurt a fly. Alex was the complete opposite: She rarely had a smile on her face, but Maggie realized that when she smiled, which often happens when she was around her friends, Maggie’s stomach turned into a mess and it felt like butterflies were flushing through her body. All because of a simple smile. She wouldn’t particularly say that Alex was not a friendly person, but her whole attitude had something cold and stoic. While Kara would never hurt someone, (except that one time when Lord made a nasty mudblood comment that Schott guy, she almost crushed him.) Alex didn’t care if she got into any fights.

 

Maggie was absolutely fascinated with this girl and slowly over the days, her fascination slowly transformed into affirmation.

 

After four weeks had passed, she was finally comfortable enough to sit and talk to her new group of friends, without needing to make excuses to get out of their when it all got a bit too much.

 

She was just done with her Care of Magical Creatures lesson and ready to meet James, Winn, Kara and Alex for lunch in the big hall, when Lord stopped her by painfully grabbing her by her wrist and shoving her into the nearest wall.

 

He sneered arrogantly at her before he spoke up, “I’m still surprised Hogwarts allows mudbloods on this school. It’s such a waste of space.”

 

Maggie rolled his eyes, annoyed but a slight feeling of fear settled into her stomach. It was not the first time she had heard those words, but Lord looked serious, like he meant every single word.

 

“I’m still surprised Hogwarts allows asshats like you,” Maggie barked back, “You and your attitude are a waste of time.” When she saw how surprised he was that she actually stood up to him, a smirk formed on her lips. But before she could celebrate his staggered face, he pushed her further against the wall, drawing his wand and holding it into her face.

 

“You shouldn’t be so brave, mudblood,” he leaned into and whispered, his grin was sending a shiver through her body and tried to turn her head away, but he was stronger than Maggie and she tried to reach for a wand as well, but with his left hand, he snatched her wand away, throwing it behind him.

 

“You don’t deserve to have this. You are nothing more than a muggle.” His face was overdrawn with disgust and for a brief second Maggie wondered what exactly must have happened that made him hate wizards born with muggle parents so much.  

 

But before he could jinx her, someone grabbed him from behind and plonked him to the floor with a loud thud. It all happened within seconds and Maggie was still wondering, why Lord tried to attack her, before she had noticed that it was none other than Alex Danvers who just had thrown Lord into the ground, punching him into his face

 

“If you ever just simply look at her again, you will get far worse than a bloody nose and a blue eye,” Alex spat out, holding her wand into his face, just inches away from his eyes.

 

She was breathing hard, full with rage and Maggie quickly walked over to her, gently putting her hand on her shoulder and guiding her away from the boy, who was now holding his nose and crooking himself on the floor.

 

A few seconds later she had found a quiet corridor, where Alex would be able to calm herself down. Maggie studied the other girl, she was holding the bridge of her nose and her eyes were closed. Her breathe was slower now and it seemed she finally was able to calm herself down.

 

Just as she opened her eyes, Maggie noticed that she was still having her hand on the girl’s shoulder and she quickly removed it to nervously fumble with her hands, waiting for Alex to say something.

 

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was quiet and she avoided eye contact with Maggie. Maggie was taken back for a brief second, expecting anything else but a ‘Sorry’ from Alex and a soft smile formed on her mouth.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for Alex. I actually should thank you for saving me from that idiot. I was so taken back by what he had said,” Maggie gulped shortly and tried to make eye contact, but Alex still wasn’t looking at her, “So, thank you Alex.” And finally, Alex looked up and to Maggie’s surprise, the other woman matched her smile.

 

“No need for a thank you, I’m just glad I found another reason to kick that idiot’s ass.” She mumbled and Maggie let out a loud laugh, shaking her head. When she gave Alex another smile, she had to smile so hard that her dimples showed and a warm feeling, something she couldn’t quiet describe spread through her body.

 

“I usually don’t beat people up like this.” Alex said quickly and Maggie nodded understandingly.

 

“I know Alex, I know.” 

 

There was a brief silence between them and Maggie took another glance at her. Alex looked she was trying to find the words to use, she was rubbing her neck and Maggie could detect a slight blush on her face. Huh, that was new.

 

“Hey, listen Maggie,” Alex suddenly blurted out and in those four weeks, Maggie had never seen Alex Danvers blush or fumble over her words and in that moment Maggie knew she was completely absorbed by this girl

 

“Tomorrow, we are allowed to visit Hogsmeade and I was wondering if you would like to go with me to get a butterbeer?” She spoke so quickly that Maggie was taken back and had to concentrate on what exactly Alex had just said. She opened her mouth to answer her, but Alex was quicker, “You totally don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just thought it would be nice to get to know each other a bit better. But you really, don’t have-” Maggie stopped her by putting her index finger over Alex mouth and the way Alex was looking at her with wide eyes made Maggie grin.

 

“I would love to, Alex.” It felt like the moment was right to show Alex that she really loved this idea and she took Alex hand in hers and squeezed it slightly. “It’s a date.” Maggie quickly winked at Alex before she was dragging Alex towards the big hall, a mix between a blush and smirk formed on her face. So it seemed that Alex liked her as well, and the mutter of “Date” she heard behind her from Alex just furthered Maggie’s perception.

 

Alex Danvers liked her and she was going on a date with her tomorrow.

 

She absolutely loved Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

The date went absolutely amazing. She had talked to Alex for over two hours about her and her family, what she was wishing to do in the future and about various spells they had learned in defense against the darks arts class. And for the first time in her life, Maggie felt like she had finally found someone she could talk to about anything. It was just a little bit over a month since she had met Alex, but Maggie was absolutely sure she was already falling hard for her.

 

The way she crunched her nose when she was giggling at one of Maggie’s many jokes, or the way she would blush whenever Maggie would mention how beautiful she looked or the way her eyes would blaze when she talked about quidditch.

 

She had more fun in those two hours than she had ever in her life. And at their walk home to Hogwarts, Maggie took all her courage saved in her to take Alex hand into hers and the smile she was getting from the other girl was sending her straight to heaven.

 

And when she dropped her off at the Slytherin common room, Alex surprised her with a kiss that took her breath away. As soon as Alex had connected their lips, Maggie could literally see fireworks going off behind her eyes and she was sure that she would never get tired of kissing Alex. Her lips were soft and she could detect an uncertainness, so she put her hands on Alex cheeks, pulling her closer, not wanting to let go.

 

After their parted, Alex had her eyes still closed and Maggie had to restrain herself from kissing Alex again. It was addicting. 

 

“Wow,” Alex breathed out and Maggie giggled.

 

“Wow indeed. You know, I didn’t even know you liked me the same I like you and-” Alex connected their lips once again and Maggie let out a small moan when she felt Alex hands on her back.

 

“I will never get tired of this.” Alex whispered after their broke apart and Maggie’s heart was skipping several beats. She felt like she was under some sort of undiscovered spell, because never in her life she had felt so many emotions at once.

 

It must have been the Alex Danvers effect.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Was all Alex said before she walked into her common room and Maggie stood there for several seconds, blinking rapidly and tried to process what just had happened. She went on a date with Alex. It went great. No, it went better than great. It was probably the best date she ever had in her life. And then, just out of the blue, Alex Danvers had kissed her. And then kissed her again.

 

“Holy shit.” Maggie muttered after a minute had passed and a group of Gryffindors stopped their walk and turned their heads towards Maggie. “You alright, mate?” A boy with red hair and a deep british voice spoke up and Maggie closed her eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” She waved her hands to show them to walk away and with a shrug, their went off, leaving Maggie with her thoughts alone.

 

On her way to the Slytherin common room, Maggie realized that no matter how much she would be trying to get away from Alex and her feelings, in the end she wouldn’t be able to resist her. Alex Danver had completely captured and if she had any idea how amortentia smelt for her, she would be pretty sure that Alex had somehow give it to her.

 

But first of all, she knew that Alex would never do that. And secondly, she was sure that she would never find out what kind of scent amortentia had for her.

 

After all, Maggie Sawyer never fell in love.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, her and Alex had become girlfriends. Weeks after their first date, many more had followed and Maggie spent her days looking forward to having class together with the Slytherins (which she would never ever had thought would be possible), so she could spend some time with Alex and she would always rush to lunch to meet her group of friends. And Alex. The whole concept of having a group of people who care for her is still strange, but she is slowly getting used to it.

 

After a rather hard class with Professor Grant, Maggie rushed towards the big hall to find Alex, Kara, James and Winn already at a table. When Alex sees her, her whole face lights up and Maggie’s heart skips a bit, feeling herself smiling and Professor Grant’s harsh voice and reminder that she has to work harder is shoved deep down in her mind; somewhere where she could forget about it for a few hours. She would talk to Alex about it later, because that’s what she is doing now. It’s possible now, because she finally has someone who cares deeply for her.

 

Butterflies stream through Maggie’s body when Alex leaned down and plastered a quick kiss on cheek. James is looking at her with kind and open eyes and she could cry every night, thinking about how James had become her best friend. 

 

“I missed you.” Alex voice is low, only for her ears to hear and Maggie immediately captured Alex lips, leaving her breathless.

 

“I missed you, too.” Maggie whispered back, a smile from one dimple to another spread over her face and god, she can’t wait to tell her aunt about this. About Alex. About James. About feeling like she finally had found some people where she truly belongs.

 

Later that day, when she had snuck into the Slytherin common room to feel Alex beside her, because just after a month, not being able to fall asleep next to Alex is worse than the power of the Cruciatus Curse, Maggie can feel herself falling deeper and deeper for Alex.

 

They talk and they kiss and they fall asleep next to each other and the next morning, Maggie doesn’t care that Mcgonagall catches her on her way back to her room.

 

(She doesn’t notice Mcgonagall’s small smile when she tells her that she expects Maggie to see her after her classes for detention.)

 

* * *

 

Today is Potions class and Alex had to give Maggie kisses over kissed that morning to convince her to go to class. She hates Potions class more than anything, even if Professor J’onzz is probably the best teacher she ever had. The only thing that makes her go is knowing that Alex will be there as well.

 

“Today we are going to brew the Amortentia potion, probably one of the most powerful potions you are going to make in this classroom. So be careful.” Maggie groans and bangs her head on the table, knowing that she was probably going to fail this one. Like any other potion she ever made.

 

However, with the help of Alex and the encouraging smile of Professor J’onzz, Maggie managed to brew together a solid potion. She feels proud and when Professor J’onzz told her that this is probably the best potion she had made in this class. Maggie smile doesn’t leave her face the whole day.

 

After he had examined every potion, he gathers them together on a small table in front of the class. “And now,” He clapped his hands together and gestured for the class to come closer, “Can someone tell me what Amortentia is?” A lot of hands go up and he nods at Kara who beams and speaks up, “Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the whole world and it smells different to each person. Depending on what attracts them.”

 

(She doesn’t tell the class that it smells exactly like James.)

 

“Very good, ten points to Hufflepuff.” Kara grinned and turned her head towards James who is winking at her and Maggie shook her head, another smile spreading over her face. She’s still not used to all of the houses having some classes together, but having Alex and James by her side does has it perks. And after all, after those ‘special classes’, she would be able to head towards her quidditch practice, together with Alex and James.

 

“In order to compare your Potion, I did make one myself. And I want everyone to go forward and take a good look. Realizing the mistakes you make will help to become not only better at brewing Potions, it will also help you become a better wizard.” He nodded once again at his class and gestures to them to go one by one towards the golden shining Copper Cauldron.

 

Maggie groaned. This is exactly why she never wanted to have Potions in first hand, but unfortunately, Hogwarts did thought that having Potions as one of your main subject would be necessary for one to become the best wizard possible. Once in her life, she had smelt, well tried to smell, at the Amortentia Potion. And this was only a few months ago. But nothing. She had smelt nothing at all, not her aunt and not her ex girlfriend back then. The mere thought of doing it again scared the living hell out of her.

 

Maggie was sure that she would be never able to love anyone. 

 

When it was her turn, she forced a smile at Alex and took a deep breathe before she walked towards the table.

 

_ Here we go. _

 

She leaned towards the kettle and closed her eyes. For a few seconds, she just stood there, inhaling the scent of the liquid, trying to cope with the fact that she wouldn’t smell anything.

 

But then a new but somehow familiar scent caught her nose. Her mind wandered back to all the times she had spent with Alex together in her bed, cuddled up together, her nose buried in Alex neck.

 

It hit Maggie like a Stupefy spell.

 

She was in love with Alex. Utterly and deeply in love.

 

She couldn’t move. She just stood there, her eyes wide open and she could feel a single tear escaping the corner of eye, slowly flowing down her cheek.

 

To Maggie’s luck, she was the last one to scent the Potion. What only lasted a few minutes felt like hours to her. She was still unable to move a muscle when she felt strong arms sneaking up around her torso and soft lips were giving her light kisses on her cheek.

 

“It smelt exactly like you.” Alex voice was barely a whisper and Maggie closed her eyes once again, leaning into the other girl behind her.

 

“I always thought I would never be able to smell anything.”

 

Alex arms tightened around Maggie and she felt Alex chin resting on her shoulder.

 

“I knew there was a reason why you never liked Potions.” Her voice was gentle and Maggie couldn’t detect any form of judgment.

 

Seconds passed between them before Alex spoke up again.

 

“I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”

 

Her heart skipped a beat and she gasped softly, not being able to stop the tears from falling this time.

 

She turned around without breaking the contact and smoothly laid her hands above Alex cheek, slowly stroking them with her thumbs. Their foreheads touched and Maggie felt the need to close her eyes again.

 

“Thank you.” She breathed out and Alex just nodded, understanding exactly what it meant.

 

But just a second later, Alex kissed Maggie after a faint “I love you, Alex,” rang through her ears.

 

None of them knew how long they stood there, foreheads pressed together and tears streaming down their faces, knowing fully that the universe somehow brought them together.

 

Never of them would be ever in need of the Amortentia potion.

 

Because Alex and Maggie had found each other.

 

A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, who would have thought.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
